wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Carnelian
Carnelian was a former female SkyWing warrior with battle-scarred, scarlet-colored scales, red wings and orange eyes. On Queen Ruby's orders, she reluctantly attended the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet. She shared a cave with Moonwatcher and Kinkajou. She was a loyal soldier to Queen Ruby and only attended the academy on her order. Carnelian believed she should be guarding the SkyWing Palace instead. She and Bigtail were killed in an explosion set by Sora. Biography ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher saw Carnelian in the sleeping quarters and realized that the SkyWing would rather fight in battles than go to school with other tribes by reading Carnelian's mind. Carnelian complained about how Kinkajou talked all day and Moon talked at night, and she glared Flame due to his past involvement with the Talons of Peace. When Peril entered the mountain, Moon looked for the most calm mind during the arrival. Moon found that it was Carnelian's, as she was wondering if Peril remembered her. Later, while Moon and Qibli tried to stop her from going into the history cave, she ignored them and walked in anyway, allowing Sora's dragonflame cactus to kill her along with Bigtail. When Carnelian first met her claw-mates, she refused to tell them her name. Kinkajou suggested they call her "Friendly" until they discovered her real name. Moon said that she "thought her name was Carnelian", a name Kinkajou dubbed "pretty". Personality Carnelian prefers fighting over learning, and looks down on most dragons. She constantly wanted Queen Ruby to take her out of the school and let her go back to the SkyWing Palace to defend it. Despite her harsh attitude, Moon saw from reading Qibli's observant mind, that Carnelian was secretly worried that Ruby and the others would think she was dumb and all of her hopes of advancing to general would be ruined. Carnelian was a bit violent and put up a proud front, but she was secretly insecure. She did not like other dragons at all and rarely interacted with anyone, Umber being a slight exception due to the fact that Carnelian recalled how the MudWings and the SkyWings had been allies in war. She was fiercely loyal to Queen Ruby. Trivia * A carnelian is a hard, tough reddish quartz used as a gem. * Her favorite color was red. *She is shown to be opposed to Queen Scarlet and would kill her herself to protect Ruby. *She was one of the few dragonets who wasn't afraid of Peril when she showed up at the academy. *She often dreamed of battle, as seen in Moon Rising. *She is loyal to Queen Ruby and will do anything she says. *She was afraid of everyone believing she was stupid and that she might not advance to general. Quotes ''"I'm with igloo-face. If we're supposed to get all snuggly with each other, there shouldn't be any more secrets. Let's make her tell us everything" - ''to the rest of Jade Winglet about Moon. "''You're noisy." ''- to Kinkajou. ''"I'm a loyal subject of Queen Ruby. I'm in the camp that believes Queen Scarlet is dead, and if she isn't, I'd be happy to kill her to protect my queen's throne. I'm here because my queen told me to be, although I should be training with my battalion and guarding her palace, not eating wet fish with a bunch of spineless dragonets. And my favorite color is red." ''- when asked to tell Tsunami and Jade Winglet about herself. ''"I might literally die of joy." ''- a sarcastic comment after Kinkajou proposed they hang painting in their sleeping cave. ''"I have fought in fourteen battles! No one giggles at me! Least of all a RainWing who can't even read and knows nothing about war!" "You're an idiot, SandWing. It's perfectly fine in there." ''- one of her last lines, to Qibli, before the explosion that kills her. ''"Three moons, yes. And that's exactly what I mean. It is ''so ''annoying. One of them talks all day and the other one yammers all night." "I'm a warrior. A loyal soldier in Ruby's army, who never did anything to deserve this...this punishment of schooling and being forced to live with Ditzy and Mumbles over there." - about school, Moon, and Kinkajou. Gallery SkyWingGer.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication 0-carnelian-aj1.jpg|Real carnelian WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Carnealian- Born to die.png|Carnealian- Born to die CarnelianSkyWing.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing 9. Carnelian.jpg|Carnelian by YlimE mooP Flying carnelian.jpg|Carnelian VermilionlineartbyHerontheMudWing.png|Carnelian- line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron the MudWing carnelian.png|By JBdino625 RedSkyWing.png Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg|Carnelian is the faint dragon in the back ImageofJadeWinglet.jpeg|By Sahel 14453840309731210528389.jpg|Carnelian in shady blue light by HuskyTheIcewing|link=CarnelianTheBullybyHusky9045 Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Jade Winglet Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers